


Taming your snake demon

by shimi_shimi_koko_bop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimi_shimi_koko_bop/pseuds/shimi_shimi_koko_bop
Summary: After our ineffable idiots averted the apocalypse, Crowley offers to let the angel stay at his flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Taming your snake demon

**Author's Note:**

> As we know , Aziraphale can sense love, but Crowley can't. But Aziraphale can pour his love into Crowley through touch. This idea was inspired by another fic I read, but I don't remember its name or the author.

They entered Crowley's flat.  
"Come on in, angel. This is my flat. This is what you call 'classy'."  
"Classy? But there's barely anything here. And everything is grey"  
"It's called minimalism, angel. You know nothing about style"  
"Alright, dear. If you say so.", said Aziraphale with a smile, and reached out to take off Crowley's glasses.  
"You have beautiful eyes, Crowley. I rather wish you wouldn't wear them when we're alone." Crowley's composure was hanging by a thin thread after the day's events. If Aziraphale insisted on being so damn sweet, he would soon break down.  
"Ngk.", said Crowley, blushing and unable to take his eyes off Aziraphale's . He suddenly realised he was staring and snapped out of it and immediately walked to the kitchen. The moment was broken.  
"Do you want some wine, angel? I might have some Chateau Lafite-Rothschild, or some Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand. Or some cocoa? I might even have some cakes lying around,..can't seem to find them.."  
Aziraphale just stood there and looked at him puttering about in the kitchen and felt his heart swell. Crowley, who always came back to him, over and over again, even after he hurt him, even after numerous rejections. Aziraphale loved him, yet he had treated him horribly.  
He didn't even deserve to have Crowley's friendship after the way he'd denied it so many times in the past.   
Yet, Crowley had so gently offered to let him stay in his flat, and was now asking if he wanted wine or cocoa. Pretending he wasn't hurt. Crowley had so easily forgiven him. He truly had a heart of gold.   
Aziraphale had so much to say to him, so many emotions, he couldn't express in words. Not right then.  
He simply walked over to Crowley and put his arms around him. Crowley momentarily tensed, but then relaxed into the hug, bringing his arms around the angel. This wasn't the first time they'd hugged. There had been times when they had greeted each other like old friends meeting after a long time, with a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Falling onto each other when they had been too drunk to walk. And these rare occasions, it was almost always initiated by Aziraphale. Crowley wasn't good with touching. In Hell, touches were only intended to cause harm. It had become his second nature to be wary of touch, and Aziraphale understood that. In fact, Aziraphale was the only being who had touched Crowley in a friendly way. He didn't let go when Crowley tensed. Soon enough, Crowley melted into the hug, his entire body slumped, and he put both his arms on Aziraphale's back.

Crowley was so close to breaking his facade of nonchalance. He was entirely emotionally exhausted. Keeping a burning car running, stopping time had taken a heavy toll on him, but most of all, the grief, the sense of loss he'd felt when he had thought he'd lost Aziraphale. Aziraphale could almost feel his exhaustion.  
"Oh my dear boy", Aziraphale said in such a tender voice full of emotion, as he lifted a hand to place it on Crowley's hair.  
That was the last straw. Crowley broke. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. His fingers clutched the back of Aziraphale's coat and he buried his face in his shoulder, his body racked by violent sobs.  
"I'm so sorry, dearheart", Aziraphale said, while gently stroking Crowley's back with one hand and the other in Crowley's hair. Crowley could feel the love flowing from Aziraphale's hand into his body. It felt like warm sunlight on cold winter's day. It only made him cry harder.  
"It's okay, dear. I'm right here." he said while continuing to pour his love into Crowley.  
After a while, Crowley's crying dissolved into dry sobs and he loosened his grip on Aziraphale's coat, but he didn't want to let go just yet. Aziraphale pulled away from him, took his hand and guided him towards the couch. He sat down and angled Crowley so that he was sitting sideways on his lap. Crowley put his arms around Aziraphale's neck and buried his face in his neck, comforted by the angel's scent. He knew he should be embarassed at being coddled like this, but he was too exhausted to care anymore. He didn't need to keep up the pretence of being a big, bad, evil demon. Not in front of Aziraphale.  
"Crowley, love, talk to me, please."  
"Angel" he said, not moving his head from Aziraphale's shoulder, "I.. I thought you were dead."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your bookshop. It was in flames. I went in but couldn't see you anywhere. I thought.. I thought they'd come for you. I thought I would never see you again." Crowley's tears resurfaced at the last sentence.  
"Oh.. Is that why you were drunk at the bar? I'm so sorry, dearheart. I was so preoccupied at the time with Armageddon.. I didn't even notice."  
Aziraphale started stroking his hair, massaging his scalp, while rocking the weeping demon slowly, manifested his wings and wrapped it around them, so that they were in their own cocoon. His own tears had started flowing. Seeing Crowley hurt was hurting him too. He loved him after all, even if he hadn;t been ready to accept it. And that thought brought another pang of guilt. He had caused Crowley so much pain. All because of his own foolishness, his blind loyalty to Heaven; when in fact, Crowley was the only being he could call a friend in the entire universe. Crowley had been right along, but he had never trusted him. All because he was a demon. He had never missed a chance to point that out, boasting about his own angelic self-righteousness. How vain he had been. He knew Crowley loved him too, but he had ignored it, pretending he didn't notice. And he knew he loved Crowley too, but he lied to himself, breaking Crowley's heart in the process. He had been afraid of what Heaven and Hell might do. But not anymore. He was going to put an end to this.

"Crowley, dear boy, can you look at me?", he asked.  
Crowley took a minute, but reluctantly raised his head from Aziraphale's shoulder to look him in the eyes. His eyes were full-blown yellow and wet.  
Aziraphale placed a hand on his cheek, gently wiping away the wetness with his thumb. His other hand remained steady on his back.  
"Dearest, I'm so terribly sorry for choosing Heaven over you, hurting you for so long. I should have said this to you years ago; and I'm terribly sorry I have wasted so much time. I love you, Crowley. I've loved you since quite a while now. I know I dis-"  
"Angel", Crowley interrupted his ramble, and Aziraphale stopped talking.  
Crowley had been in love with Aziraphale for as long as he could remember.  
Being a demon, he knew he wouldn't be loved. Definitely not by an angel.  
But he had wanted. Oh, how he had wanted.  
He had wanted for six thousand years, knowing he could never get it. It was torture, but he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop being around the angel, couldn't say no to him, couldn't stop feeling the way he did.  
Now that he heard the words he had been desperate to hear, he couldn't bring himself to believe them.  
"What...did you just say?"  
"Crowley", Aziraphale said, his voice slow and soft and sweet as honey, "I'm in love with you, dearest. I've been -"  
Crowley interrupted him by pressing his lips against his. He brought up both his hands to hold the angel's head, his lips slowly gliding against the angel's.  
Aziraphale closed his eyes and savoured Crowley's lips gently, reverently, his hand tightening in Crowley's hair and the other on Crowley's back.  
They didn't know how long they kissed for, could've been minutes or hours. It was a good thing they didn't need to breathe.  
Crowley pulled away first. Aziraphale couldn't open his eyes for a moment after the kiss ended, he was so overwhelmed by the love he could feel pouring out of his demon.  
"Angel", Crowley said, his voice feeling shaky, "Angel I-"  
"Shh, darling. I know."  
He guided Crowley's head back to his shoulder and held him tight, trying to pour all the love he felt for Crowley into him. They stayed like that for a while, both of them overwhelmed by the other's feelings.  
"What do you think will happen now?", asked Aziraphale after a while. Crowley's body tensed at the question.  
" I don't know, angel, whatever those fuckers must be planning. I just know I can't lose you again. Not now."  
"Shh, darling. Calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help.I promise you we'll figure something out."  
Crowley relaxed, hearing the angel's soft but reassuring words. Right now, he was too exhausted to even think. He wanted to wrap himself into the angel and stay there forever, and forget about everything else.

"Do you want to go sleep in your bed, dearest? It has been an exhausting day for you."  
"No, angel. I'm perfectly comfortable here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yessss", he said, nuzzling his face into the angel's neck. He couldn't control the hiss; he was already sleepy.  
"Alright, love. Sleep tight", said Aziraphale pressing a kiss to his demons head, still petting his hair. "Mhmm", moaned Crowley, as he felt a surge of happiness in his sleepy head at Aziraphale's endearment, before he fell into a cozy sleep in the angel's arms.

Aziraphale didn't want to sleep. He held his demon in his arms, stroking his hair, and thought how he couldn't bear to lose his demon either. He would fight all of Heaven and Hell, they would have to kill him first before they could lay a finger on Crowley.   
He thought about all he wanted to do with Crowley. He wanted to spend the next six thousand years, making up to Crowley, providing him everything he wanted. He wanted to take care of him, like Crowley had done for him for so many years, without even having to ask. He wanted to hold Crowley like this every night while he slept. He wanted to hold his hand while walking in the park during their evening strolls. He wanted to kiss him whenever he felt like it, and watch Crowley blush. He wanted to stare into those beautiful yellow eyes and he wanted to kiss and taste every inch of his body. He wanted dinner dates at the Ritz, and picnics where they could lay on a blanket at night and Crowley would point out and name each star he made. Maybe even take a trip to Alpha Centauri. He wanted a forever, with Crowley.  
He felt a strong resolve building inside him.  
No, they wouldn't die.He wouldn't let it happen. Fuck Heaven and Hell. He wouldn't let them take anymore from him than they already had. They would figure something out. They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic made you smile, please leave kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
